


我们仍未触到那天面孔之后的灵魂

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 59BL, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你为了我挺身而出，现在我要把性命献给你！<br/>这个誓言从发下的那一刻起，贯穿狱寺隼人的每一次呼吸。<br/>如果认错了就纠正过来，如果弄丢了就再找回来，他想要侍奉终生的、给了他余生的，是在他全然未抱希望的那刻，向他伸出的那双手、注视着他的眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>总看到对狱寺所持忠诚的讨论，偶然间灵感一闪，就写了这么个故事。<br/>我一直认为，狱寺所效忠的，是救了他的那个人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们仍未触到那天面孔之后的灵魂

突然之间被从黑暗中抛出，他就这样来到世上。迎接他的只有扑面而来的恶意。  
他尚且懵懂不明，默默地缩成一团，听着那些人肆意地笑着指着他说什么，他可以听懂每一个字却无法理解其中的含义，但那种毫不掩饰的天真恶意即使他一无所知也能明白。  
完全不明白自己是谁，身在何处，这是什么情况，他只能茫然地承受着，等待那几个孩子们发泄完，各自散去，只剩下他在人行道中央。  
他终于有了一点自由的时间，没等他想到接下来该怎么做，就突然被拽入一片黑暗。  
飘浮在广阔的没有光线的宇宙，他感到强烈的疲倦，睡了过去。

起先只有这种被叫出来的情况他才是醒着的，一回到黑暗中就会睡去，但羊水般的黑暗，或是彩色世界的阴暗反而给了他力量，他慢慢有余地思考，知道了自身处境，他逐渐意识到，他是那个被称为“废柴纲”的孩子的一部分。  
而每一次面对的都是欺辱，没几次他就认识到，那个真实的世界没什么可期待。  
他一度认为自己只是个容器，直到黑暗中那个孩子向他问话，他才迟钝地明白，哦，他原来是活着的。  
他看不到那个孩子的面容，却能够感到对方的存在，两个没有形体的思想在识海深处悄然靠近，小心翼翼地依偎在一起，那孩子怯怯地说：“我叫你小纲好吗？”  
于是第一个明确的想法冒了出来，他该给自己起个名字。  
他还不知道那孩子的真名叫什么，也全然无从得知起名的规则，但本能地并不想同意那孩子的提议。  
奇怪的是，他们虽然同为一体，思想却并不流通，但那孩子已经敏感地从他的沉默中察觉什么，突然恍悟，慌慌张张地说：“我叫纲吉！”  
他回答：“那你就叫我吉纲好了。”  
那孩子似乎极为孤单寂寞，总到这片黑暗里来呼唤他，向他搭话，因为这个，他清醒的时间更长久了些，但他即使醒着，也不见得会应声。  
倒不是因为讨厌，他心知自己是那孩子为了逃避困境才创造的，也许先天就情绪缺失的厉害，面对欺辱他不会愤怒也不会难过，在黑暗中他长时间只是静静坐着——如果没有形体的他的举动能够称为坐的话。  
所以他也没有对那孩子的喜爱与热情。  
那孩子倒是出乎意料的执着，即使他对那孩子爱理不理，也不肯放弃。  
随着他们一同呆在黑暗中的时间增多、他们交换身体的次数增多，他的活动范围越来越大，慢慢他不出去也可以通过孩子的眼睛看到一些东西，才记住了男孩的全名，泽田纲吉。  
能见到的多了，他自然懂的越来越多，慢慢不知道该称泽田纲吉软弱好还是善良好，明明有创造一个新人格的力量，却不创造一个狠辣厉害的，教训那些无心中伤人最重的孩子，而是创造一个生性冷漠的，能对所有恶意平静地承受。

他不曾经历成长，难以感到时间的变动，那孩子的日子也一成不变，总是慌慌张张、笨手笨脚、饱受欺凌，泽田纲吉在这种日子中越来越依赖他，不想面对老师的训斥，不想面对妈妈的唠叨，不想面对同学的欺辱，都会让他出来顶缸。  
最特别的一次，他睁开眼，就看到满天的炸弹，中间立着一个手足无措的少年。  
他第一个反应，就是要救人！额心忽地一痛，四肢百骸中诞生出无尽的力量，身随心动，他如一道风越过那些炸弹的缝隙，一把抱起少年，突围出炸弹所在，直冲向院墙，一脚蹬在墙壁上，竟如履平地地跑了上去，轻轻巧巧翻墙而出。  
站定后他反而险些在平地上摔一跤，放下银发少年，他才注意到方才的地方是学校。  
轰然巨响与火光烟雾在墙后响起，他只觉好久没经历过这般被茫然填满，对一切懵懵懂懂的情况了。学校中怎么会出现炸弹？方才的举动他怎么能做得出来？  
他下意识看向被自己救出的少年，却见银发少年两眼发光，崇拜地看着他，见他目光投来，双膝一跪，对他倒头便拜：“十代目！”  
这是什么情况？  
疲惫涌上来，他昏了过去。

泽田纲吉重新出现，见到问题已经解决，大松一口气之余，没有半点意外。他已习惯将麻烦都交给另一个自己，另一个自己也从来都会顺利帮他渡过。  
只是还有点后遗症，名为狱寺隼人的黑手党转校生被泽田纲吉救人的英姿折服，从此天天围着他打转，偏偏缺乏常识、武力爆表。在大街上公然宣誓效忠、下跪已经是轻的，不允许同学和他开玩笑，不允许老师训斥他，轻则驱赶，重则火药伺候，哪怕有个山本武做缓冲，也让泽田纲吉每天心力憔悴，好几次把吉纲搬出来应付。  
等狱寺发展到天不亮就守在泽田门外接送他，泽田纲吉终于不胜其扰，用喊的告诉他：“不是我救的你！救你的是吉纲君啦！”

吉纲这次醒来的情况很奇怪，面前没有人，也没有需要他解决的事情。  
泽田纲吉从未在另一个自己那里感觉到想要外出的情绪，所以没有想过特地把他放出来，吉纲不明白这次是为什么，他无心追问，沉默走开。  
慢慢沿着街道走着，吉纲感到不同于沉睡和在黑暗中静坐时的宁静，他走到泽田纲吉经常去玩的那个公园，在秋千上坐了下来。  
他总对时间流逝毫无概念，不知过了片刻还是许久，哒哒的脚步从公园外响起，听到脚步朝他而来，他才抬起头，认出是上次被他救过的银发少年，后来倒也见过几回，对泽田纲吉很是崇拜热情。  
银发少年跑到他身前，眼睛突然一亮：“十代目！”  
他开始还以为这少年又把他认成泽田纲吉，少年却大声道：“终于又见到您了！很感谢您那天救了我！”  
吉纲茫然又惊诧，狱寺猛然跪地，激动地请罪，听那些前言不搭后语的话，吉纲才知道泽田纲吉把自己的事情都告诉了他。  
他说：“纲吉才是彭格列的继承人。”  
狱寺愣住了，迷惑了一两秒，然后斩钉截铁地说：“可是是您救了我。”  
他有点失落又大大方方地说：“如果您不算彭格列的成员的话，我就也不加入！我会追随您！”他说着就兴奋起来，“让我跟随您创立一个家族吧！我可以叫您初代吗？”  
吉纲茫然地看着他一腔热情，蓦地冷笑。  
他到底有没有认识到情况，自己只是一个分裂出来的人格，只是客居在“泽田纲吉”脑海里的一个孤魂而已。  
没有再说一句话，吉纲自顾自地退了回去。

之后好几次，泽田纲吉想叫他出来，他都拒绝了。泽田纲吉连对自己的第二人格都没什么主见，支支吾吾地劝不出话。  
吉纲也没再用泽田纲吉的眼睛看外面，不知过了多久，他正在睡着，突然被粗暴地叫醒，推到外层，耳边留下纲吉的哭喊：“吉纲君真的对不起但是里包恩要见你我对付不了他啊！”  
面前是纲吉的房间，他正对着纲吉的那个鬼畜小婴儿教师里包恩。  
他知道无可逃避，安然地静坐。  
里包恩居高临下地站在书桌上，仔细打量着他：“虽然我知道我的学生是个废柴，但没想到他弱到了这种地步。”  
里包恩的态度，他比纲吉看得更清楚。  
对于这种身体和心灵都一样强大的人而言，分裂出一个人格替自己承受痛苦就是软弱的代表吧。  
他没有说话，知道自己不必说什么，里包恩对他诞生的来由和现状都一清二楚。  
他只需要等待裁决。  
里包恩一眼就看透他的想法：“蠢纲，别想歪了，我可不会让奈奈伤心。”  
吉纲一怔。  
他知道奈奈妈妈很好，她也知道他的存在吗？  
他的出生就是为了替泽田纲吉承受逃避的，他几乎从没面对过奈奈，寥寥几次都是她在唠叨儿子的散漫和懒惰，哪怕抱怨谴责中也含着温暖关爱，那是他唯一感到的善意。  
泽田纲吉对里包恩畏惧到骨子里，根本不敢看这次对峙的结果，也没有问吉纲。  
至少让他庆幸的是，里包恩没对吉纲的存在表示什么反对意见，吉纲也不再排斥出现。  
或许愧疚作祟，或许见过里包恩就算是过了明路，泽田纲吉也意识到总让吉纲面对糟糕的情况不好，有时会主动呼唤他，让他出来。  
可是吉纲对这个世界毫无期待，出来了也不知道干什么。  
他无心与泽田纲吉的朋友们打交道，那是纲吉的朋友，不是他的。他总只是默默散步。  
那个银头发的少年逮着每一次他出现的机会，围绕着他献殷勤，似乎二十四小时全天候盯着泽田纲吉似的，每次都能准时出现。  
吉纲并不驱赶他。任他跟着，自己走到哪里他跟到哪里，笑容满面像个傻瓜一样。  
从他还顶着泽田纲吉的身份被狱寺追逐时，他就不阻止不拒绝。  
他喜欢看狱寺笑。  
他只有在泽田纲吉不愿面对的时候才能出来，以前，他没见过有人对他笑。

泽田纲吉原本只是个普通孩子，对着生活中的不如意会自暴自弃，满腹怨言。但当他的生活开始不平凡，他没被大浪当头淹没，而是被流水研磨一般变得越来越澄澈，越来越坚韧。  
吉纲住在泽田纲吉心里，没有人比他更清楚这种变化。  
他知道，随着泽田纲吉不愿面对的场景越来越少，他的存在也越来越没必要。  
在那一片广袤无垠的黑暗里，他清楚地感到自己变得虚弱了。  
他并不说，里包恩或许看了出来，有时用那种看透一切的意味深长的目光看他一眼。

指环战是泽田纲吉出生以来面对的最危险最艰难的情况，他并没有叫吉纲出来。  
不仅战斗，连前面艰苦的训练，他也是自己承受的。  
只有在战后，他才特地让给吉纲，让他去看望病院里的狱寺。  
他到病房时狱寺还在睡，睡梦中也皱着眉头，醒来看见吉纲守在床边，就诚惶诚恐地请罪。  
吉纲伸手，抚上他的眉心：“狱寺，不要皱着眉。”  
他想说很久的话，终于说了出来：“可以笑给我看吗？”  
狱寺惊怔了一刻，然后无比感动开心地扬起笑脸：“嗯！”  
他很夸张地咧着嘴，笑容盛大，里面全是“喜欢”这种感情。  
这是他遇见的第一个，唯一一个，喜欢他的人。

指环战后没多久他们就集体去了未来，初晓未来残酷局面的那天晚上，泽田纲吉在床铺里哭。  
他已经学会像个真正的首领，站在同伴们身边甚至身前，哪怕艰难也不想逃避，但现在没有需要保护的人，没有需要表现的人，他可以放纵自己的恐惧，将自己蜷缩起来，无限缩小，往下沉去，取而代之的，吉纲浮了上来。  
近来吉纲在黑暗里一直睁着眼睛看外面，对发生的事情都一清二楚，他仔细看了以前从没好好看过的奈奈妈妈，还有透过泽田纲吉的眼睛看狱寺。  
这令他本来就不多的精力加速消耗，但他也没有别的事情可做。  
上铺的狱寺听到哭声突然停住了，有点担心，突然意识到什么，几乎顾不上去踩梯子，蹬着梯柱滑了下来，扑到床前：“十代目！”  
他笑的恨不得把嘴角咧到耳根，趴在床沿热切地看着吉纲。  
吉纲侧躺着，冲狱寺微笑，这是他第一次笑，在黑暗的掩护中毫无顾忌，他伸手揽住狱寺的脖子：“陪我睡一会儿吧。”  
狱寺立刻爬上床，诚惶诚恐地抱住他的身体：“十代目，您觉得冷吗？”  
他没有说话，知道这是最后一次了。  
泽田纲吉蜷缩在他的心里哭泣，他自身的存在从未这么鲜明，这么稀薄。  
抱着狱寺身体的热度，和他额头相贴，吉纲沉入深深的睡眠。

他没想到还能再醒来，第一眼他还以为终于和泽田纲吉见面了，他也是照过镜子，知道“自己”的脸的。  
很快他就认识到不是，不仅因为不同的头发和眼睛颜色，不仅因为更成熟和更深的五官轮廓，最重要的是气势。  
稳定和温和，却有种不逊于里包恩的看透人心的力量，才十几岁的泽田纲吉不可能有。  
一连串的记忆涌进他的脑海，那是属于泽田纲吉的记忆，少年在尸山血海中坚定目标，接受百年黑暗与荣耀，那一瞬间他的软弱消失殆尽，吉纲第一次和他心意相通，融为一体，然后就是结束。  
泽田纲吉真真正正的，再也不需要他了。  
他却没有消亡，而是被初代接到了戒指里。  
初代对他笑的很温暖：“你也是我的孙子呐。”  
泽田纲吉也会成为这样的人吧，没有人比一体共魂的他更了解了。初代狡黠地眨眨眼，“愿意提早来陪爷爷吗？”  
他心里喜悦得疼痛起来。  
这就是他一直期盼的，有人承认他，有人接纳他，有人爱他，有容身之所。  
点头的时候，吉纲想到，他再也见不到狱寺了。他涌起不可抑制的浓重的遗憾之情，但他从不曾索求，更不会贪心，因此只是默默怀抱思念。  
他会记得，有一个人确实认出他，爱他。

通过了初代继承式的泽田纲吉并没感觉到多么高兴，哪怕年幼他也能体会到他肩上责任的沉重，以及，在坚定信念的那一刻，他感觉到的另一个自己的融合与消失。  
他没有告诉里包恩，即使里包恩从来不说，泽田纲吉也知道里包恩不在乎另一个自己，他的学生只有“泽田纲吉”。对别人更无从可说。  
唯有一个人能分享他对吉纲的感情，他只告诉了狱寺，他感觉不到吉纲君的存在了。  
狱寺脸色大变，在短暂的惊慌失措后很快忍了下去，完全没有泽田纲吉预想中的大吵大闹、纠缠不休。  
最开始泽田纲吉庆幸狱寺顾全大局的沉默，但随后他就看了出来，狱寺话渐渐变少，行动更加坚决，眼瞳越来越亮。  
里包恩看透一切，状似漫不经心地提醒：“再这样下去他就废了。” 泽田纲吉蓦然惊觉少年强行埋下去的痛苦有多么深刻。  
这点里包恩并没有给出建议，只是踹了泽田纲吉一脚：“你搞出来的问题你自己收拾。”  
但泽田纲吉毫无办法，连他自己都无法对吉纲的离开释怀，那是陪伴他超过十年的半身，他灵魂与思想的一部分。  
与白兰的战斗最终胜利结束，回到属于自己的时代之前，入江正一单独交给他一个匣兵器，说：“这是十年后的你，特定叮嘱我要给你的。”  
要问里面是什么，入江正一也不知道，只知道这东西泽田纲吉研究了十年。

一回到十年前，狱寺突然转向泽田纲吉，亟不可待地问：“您感觉到他的存在了吗？”  
他叫泽田纲吉和吉纲都是十代目，在对方面前称呼另一个人时，则用“他”指代，两个人都能毫无障碍的听懂。  
泽田纲吉不敢看他的眼睛，鼓起勇气摇头，他手里紧紧攥着那个匣子，心里有一个猜想，但确定之前，他不敢说出来。  
狱寺没有等泽田纲吉欲言又止的话，失魂落魄地转身走了，他跑遍整个并盛，每一个和吉纲曾经一起呆过的地方，大声呼喊着十代目，寻找着一个不可能出现的踪迹。  
他找过河堤，找过树林，找过街道，找过学校，最终在空旷的小公园，他颓然地靠着秋千的支柱，再也没有力气地蹲下去：“十代目，你在哪儿啊……”

吉纲是在感觉到那一阵暖意的时候被初代轻轻推出去的。  
初代脸色严肃板正，语气却显得十分俏皮：“虽然很高兴你的孝心，不过这么年轻的孙子我可不忍心留在这里陪老头子们呢。”  
彭格列大空指环外，金橙的火焰卷上半空，凝聚成人形，如同有一把最具鬼斧神工的无形雕刀，照着面前的模特雕刻出形象，火焰的颜色消退，属于生者的气息泛了上来，最后那个活着的成品睁开眼。  
他与泽田纲吉没有一处不相似，可是泽田纲吉清楚感到了曾断掉的联系重新接上，惊喜地喊出来：“吉纲君！”  
响应他的呼唤一般，泽田奈奈拎着衣服篮子推门而出，看到从半空落下，还有些搞不清情况踉跄了一步的吉纲，相当天然地笑道：“哎呀这不是吉纲吗。”把他搂过来亲了一下，好像她还有另一个儿子以及和泽田纲吉终于分开了都是再理所当然不过的事情。  
吉纲从指环空间突然被召唤到现世塑造身躯，懵然无措，被母亲的一吻惊醒，狂喜从四肢百骸涌出，他几乎在奈奈怀里哭出来。  
而就在意识到自己已经真正活着的一刻，思念将他灭顶。  
吉纲突然意识到他迫切需要做什么。  
泽田纲吉正想提醒他狱寺的反常，吉纲已经挣脱奈奈的怀抱，扑过来用力拥抱他一下：“纲吉谢谢你！” 吉纲有生以来第一次大声说话，然后转头就跑了出去。  
奈奈嗔怪地说：“吉纲这孩子怎么和纲吉一样毛毛躁躁的，是出去玩么？”  
纲吉感觉得到，他的兄弟，他的半身从心底传过来的涌动的感情，笑起来：“他去见世上最重视他的人。”

吉纲下意识便知道该去哪里找狱寺。他径直跑向那个小公园。  
有生以来他第一次跑的这么快，这段日子以来他经历的“第一次”太多了，突然出现的里包恩以及他带来的一切，不仅改变了纲吉的生活，也改变了他的。  
火焰塑造的身体潜力几乎没有极限，只有消耗火焰量的问题，他快的像一阵风，脑中也飞快掠过一件件事。  
在指环里的时候，比在他出生的那片黑暗更加不辨日夜，但他有了同伴，情绪比在纲吉身体里时多了不少，活动也多了不少。他感觉到从未有过的平和，比起长久在黑暗中的虚无，这是宁静。  
可初代说他这样不太对，他之前不懂，重新回到人世才明白。  
指环里所有祖先，都渡过了完整的一生，以亡者的身份被时间留下，他不应该和他们一样。走完自己的旅程以亡者的心态开始生活，还不到时候。  
他一口气冲到公园，一眼就看到站在秋千边呆呆凝视着秋千板的狱寺。  
似乎感觉到什么，狱寺转过头，看到吉纲。  
狱寺惊呆了，几乎以为自己幻想成真，下意识就要扯出笑容来迎接吉纲，可是随着笑容展开，眼泪也控制不住落了下来。  
一眼他就认出来，这不可能是幻想，不可能是梦境，是他的十代目，他绝不会认错。  
吉纲看得清清楚楚狱寺的表情，他没有说对不起。  
他说：“我回来了。”  
狱寺呜咽着喊了一声“十代目！”三两步冲上来，膝盖一软，跪在吉纲面前，揪着他的衣服，嚎啕大哭。  
吉纲迟疑地把手放在狱寺肩上，真实的触感让他浮现出些许微妙的情绪，这是他第一次用自己的身体碰到他。  
渴望从心底燃起，他想要更多的接触，吉纲伸手将狱寺的上半身揽入怀里，狱寺反手一把抱住吉纲的腰，把脸埋在他怀里，哭得止不住。  
吉纲心中第一次浮现那个问题，奇怪的是，从前他和泽田纲吉共用一个身体时反而从未想过：狱寺是怎么每一次都准确地认出他的呢？  
他并不想问出口，稍微弯腰俯身，环抱住狱寺的肩膀，用脸颊贴着他银色的发顶，小声地说：“等你哭完了，请对我笑吧。”

 

于03.05.2014


End file.
